Scary or Sweet?
by Ren-chan Hanami
Summary: Halloween, sering dikaitkan—bahkan memang terkait—pada hal-hal menyeramkan. Tapi setiap anak mendapatkan permen dari rumah-rumah warga. So, Scary or Sweet?/Special Late!Happy Halloween!/Firstfic/RnR?


Seorang gadis berambut jingga, berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Disebelahnya, tampak seorang lelaki tinggi dengan rambut hitam pekat dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

Gadis itu, Sakura Chiyo dan lelaki disebelahnya Nozaki Umetarou. Keduanya adalah siswa siswi SMA Roman. Bagi Chiyo, pergi kerumah Nozaki setelah pulang sekolah itu hal biasa.

Semenjak dirinya berencana mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Nozaki, dia malah diajak kerumahnya. Bukan untuk bermesra-mesraan, tapi untuk satu hal yang tidak ada dipikiran kalian.

Membantu Nozaki menyelesaikan _manga_ nya. Bukan sesuatu yang diharapkan, memang. Tapi bagi Chiyo, dirinya adalah seorang yang amat sangat beruntung, karena baginya bisa membantu Nozaki adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

**Scary or Sweet?  
>Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun Tsubaki Izumi<br>**Warning : OOC, Alur kecepatan, Typo?  
>"Scary or Sweet?" <em>© Ren-chan Hanami.<em>

**[NozakiChiyo]**

.

.

Nozaki Umetarou alias Yumeno Sakiko, seorang _mangaka _dari _shoujo-manga _dengan judul _"Let's Love~" _yang rela mencari referensi kesana dan kesini. Benar-benar punya semangat yang tinggi.

Sampai dirumah Nozaki, Chiyo langsung disambut dengan lembaran-lembaran _manga. _Tugasnya adalah menyelesaikan **Beta. **"_Ne, _Sakura. Apakah kau mau membantuku besok?"

Chiyo sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, "E-Eh? Me-membantu apa?" Nozaki menyeruput tehnya, "Ya, mencari referensi. Sebentar lagi Halloween 'kan. Maka dari itu, aku ingin cari referensinya besok."

_"AKU. AKAN. MEMBANTU. NOZAKI-KUN. MENCARI. REFERENSI!" _dalam hati Chiyo sudah tumbuh beribu-ribu bunga indah. "Uhm! Aku akan membantumu, Nozaki-kun!"

Nozaki sedikit tersenyum, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Lagipula besok hari minggu, pasti banyak _stand _yang buka. Referensinya juga jadi banyak." tutur Nozaki. Chiyo masih melanjutkan **Beta**nya, dan menebak-nebak kemana Nozaki akan membawanya.

Ke tempat dimana kostum-kostum Halloween dijual? Atau, tempat dimana hiasan-hiasan halloween dijual? Ah, Chiyo tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

.

.

.

Jam 9 pagi, Chiyo sudah berada distasiun kereta. Semalam, Nozaki menyuruhnya untuk menunggunya di stasiun ini. Nozaki agak telat, mungkin karena semalaman masih mengejar deadline.

"_Gomen, _Sakura! Apakah aku terlambat?" Chiyo menggeleng dengan senyum. "Ti-Tidak, Nozaki-kun! Aku juga baru sampai!" jawab Chiyo dengan semangat. "_Ne, _Nozaki-_kun.."_

"Kemana kita akan mencari referensi?"

"Rumah hantu didekat pasar malam. Pagi-pagi begini, rumah hantunya buka lho."

_"Bukan masalah buka atau tutupnya!"_

Chiyo terdiam karena tau dirinya akan dibawa ke rumah hantu. Padahal, dirinya sangat takut dengan hal-hal semacam itu, _"Tapi... ini 'kan pagi... pasti tidak seram.. Hahaha. Tidak usah dipikirkan!"_

Keduanya turun dari kereta, dan berjalan kaki menuju rumah hantu yang Nozaki maksud. Sampai didepan rumah hantu, jantung Chiyo serasa meledak. Melihat rumah hantu yang dimaksud Nozaki, _"S-Seram! Seram sekali!"_

"Hm, Sakura?" Nozaki menyadarkan Chiyo yang membeku karena takut. "E-Eh? B-Baiklah, ayo masuuuuk!" Chiyo langsung masuk dengan gagah berani—diluarnya saja—membuat Nozaki agak bingung.

Kini, mereka sudah ada didalam rumah hantu itu. Gelap, hanya cahaya lentera yang mampu menerangi pandangan mereka. Sejauh ini, belum ada hantu-hantu yang bermunculan.

Nozaki dengan sigap menulis referensi yang didapatkannya di _notepad _yang biasa dibawanya. "Hm, tempat gelap dengan lentera... Bagus. Bagus." Chiyo menatap Nozaki dengan horror, _"Apanya yang keren?!"_

"Oh, Sakura. Kalau kau takut, kau bisa bilang padaku. Kau perempuan, jadi reaksimu bisa kugambarkan di Mamiko." ujar Nozaki, datar. Chiyo hanya mengangguk lemas.

"I-Ini sudah sangat dalam.. kenapa belum ada hantunya ya?" tanya Chiyo bingung. Tapi dia bisa bernafas lega, karena hantunya tak kunjung muncul. "Aku dengar, hantunya suka muncul tiba-tiba."

Tiba-tiba Chiyo merasa dibelakangnya, ada seseorang yang mengikuti. "N-Nozaki-kun... Sepertinya ada yang mengikuti kita.." Nozaki berhenti sebentar, "Kurasa kau benar. Mungkin dia mau minta tanda tangan."

_"Memangnya untuk apa dia minta tanda tanganmu?!" _Chiyo masih berdiri disamping Nozaki, dengan tangan kaki yang bergetar. Dan benar saja, tiba-tiba dihadapan mereka muncul hantu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chiyo berteriak kencang, nyaris menangis. Tapi ia memilih bersembunyi dibalik Nozaki, "Mamiko akan bersembunyi dibalik Suzuki, ya bagus."

Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan kameranya. "_Ano.. Gomen. _Bisakah kau berdiam disitu sebentar? Aku akan memotretmu untuk referensi manga." tanpa persetujuan hantu itu, Nozaki pun memotretnya dengan lampu _blitz._

_"Ini bukan waktunya memotret!_

Selepas itu, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Berbagai hantu sudah ditemui, berbagai ekspresi telah dikeluarkan Chiyo, dan semua hantu sudah dipotret Nozaki.

_"Sepertinya, manga Nozaki-kun nanti akan menjadi manga Horror." _gumam Chiyo dalam hati. "Oh, hanya ada satu yang belum kita temui. Katanya, disini ada properti kepala yang terputus—"

**KREK**

Nozaki seperti menginjak sesuatu, lalu dirinya melihat kebawah. "—tepat dibawah." Keduanya menatap horror properti itu, yang memang kelihatan agak jelas karena diletakkan didekat lentera yang terang.

Sontak, keduanya berlari dengan _turbo speed _keluar dari rumah berhantu yang nista itu. "N-Nozaki..-_kun..._" keduanya tampak ngos-ngosan. "Kepala tadi, aku masih ingat bagaimana wajahnya."

_"BUKAN SAATNYA MENGINGAT HAL ITU!"_

"Sakura, apa kau tadi benar-benar takut?" Chiyo mengangguk perlahan. "Tapi karena ada Nozaki-kun, aku tidak terlalu takut—" menyadari perkataannya, Chiyo langsung menutup mulutnya.

_"G-Gawat! A-Aku keceplosan!"_

"Aku juga—"

"E-Eh?"

"—Karena hantunya tidak seram, aku jadi tidak takut. Ah, tapi properti kepala tadi lumayan sih."

Dengan cepat, Chiyo langsung menyeret dirinya dijalan.

* * *

><p>"Wha, ini sudah sore. Tidak terasa." ucap Nozaki, "Uhm! Tapi, cukup menyenangkan ya!" Chiyo tersenyum seraya memakan permen—yang dibelikan Nozaki—dengan sangat senang.<p>

_"Yah, meskipun aku diajak kerumah hantu tadi."_

"Oh, Sakura." Chiyo langsung menghadap kearah Nozaki, "_H-Ha'i?_" tanyanya gugup. Hal yang tidak terduga pun terjadi, hembusan angin membelai rambutnya yang sewarna dengan jeruk.

Tangan Nozaki berada diatas rambutnya yang menari-nari terbawa angin, "_Arigatou, _karena sudah menemaniku mencari referensi." iris sewarna anggur itu melebar.

Pipinya memerah dengan cepat, bahkan jiwanya serasa melayang dan jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak. "Nozaki-kun..."

Perlu diketahui, saat ini mereka sedang menuju stasiun kereta. Sudah hal biasa bagi Nozaki untuk mengantar Chiyo, walau hanya ke stasiun.

Kerap kali Chiyo berpikir untuk membujuk orang tuanya pindah ke tempat yang dekat dengan Nozaki, tapi tak pernah tercapai.

_"Seandainya kita tidak pernah berpisah.." _batin Chiyo, "Seandainya kita tidak pernah berpisah.."

**DEG**

Jantung Chiyo berdetak tak karuan, bola matamya kembali melebar. "...Suzuki-kun. Ah, dialog yang bagus, Mamiko!"

_"Dia membuat dialog Mamiko?!"_

Nozaki melambaikan tangannya pada Chiyo yang akan menaiki kereta, kembali kerumahnya. Sebenarnya dirinya berharap bisa lebih dekat dengan Nozaki, lebih dari sekedar asisten.

_"Nozaki-kun, meskipun kau menganggapku hanya sebatas teman tapi aku akan selalu.. Menyukaimu."_

_—_**_Sakura Chiyo._**

END

* * *

><p>ALOHAAAA FANDOM GSNK! Saya author baru difandom ini! peluk. Sebenarnya fanfic ini rencana dipublish saat Halloween.

Tapi karena kesalahan teknis alias Internet Positif jadinya telat publish, uhuk menyebalkan. Semoga cepat dihapus ya blokiran itu /apanak/.

Ngomong-ngomong soal isi fanfic, author kira feels Halloween nya kurang—bahkan nggak kerasa, orz.

Apa boleh buat sih, lagipula author berusaha untuk mengikuti alur anime, yang mana Chiyo selalu kena troll, www.

Yosh, karena nggak tau mau ngomong ataupun curhat(?) apapun lagi. Author akhiri dulu, segala kesalahan mohon dimaafkan ya :'D

Akhir kata, reviewnya sangay ditunggu, lho. Pokoknya wajib ya /dihajar/

Salam,

Ren-chan.


End file.
